


Drinking Games

by buttered_baguette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Oblivious Harry, two idiots pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_baguette/pseuds/buttered_baguette
Summary: It's eighth year and the students are tired... and of legal drinking age.The Slytherins are over Draco's excessive (and annoying) yabbering about Potter, so have decided to make a little game out of it - they might go crazy if they don't.Unbeknownst to them, the Gryffindors are having a terribly similar issues with the boy-who-lived.The best way to get rid of their issue? Join forces and hope their pining idiots start snogging already.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffinglepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffinglepuff/gifts).



> Not my best work, but I had THE Strongest urge to write this immediately
> 
> Might mess around and rewrite it later

It was only a few months into their eighth year and the Slytherins had already created a new tradition for themselves. During the week, they would keep tabs on how many times Draco would mention the wizarding worlds saviour… and then take shots to that amount.  
  
Pansy Parkinson has the privilege of getting first pick of the drink and what party festivity they would get up to on their weekly Saturday night parties. Why? She was Draco’s best friend, and therefore at the front line of his Potter obsession.  
  
This night, as they were going through the tallies, they had an unexpected guest.  
  
When Pansy announced her tally of 128, someone in the back of their charmed bigger room yelled out in confusion. They weren’t Slytherins.  
  
Up a few flights of stairs, the Gryffindors were having their own little get together consisting of drinking and thus drinking games. Tonight, a group of five were dared to sneak into a Slytherins room and see what they were up to, knowing that they had also piled into one room. Everyone thought it would be a hoot.  
  
But when the students didn’t return after ten minutes, three more were sent down to make sure they didn’t pass out in the hallway or trip down the stairs.  
  
Instead, the first five were found having a casual conversation with essentially all the Slytherins in the room. When the three newcomers were spotted, Pansy herself greeted them with a smirk.  
  
In a matter of minutes, she was in the middle of the Gryffindor party, having been pleasantly surprised that the drinking and games for the Gryffindors had started due to Harry’s obsession with her friend. The two houses situation were shockingly similar, each house deciding that they would try to get the boys to at least talk to each other.  
  
Sadly, that idea was forgotten the next morning, however, the reason behind their Saturday night parties was not.

\----

Throughout the entire week afterwards, Gryffindors and Slytherins could be seen hanging out, laughing at their inside jokes. It was a sight to behold as their year level had still kept partially separate.  
  
Harry himself was completely oblivious to this change, only noticing when Hermione would excuse herself to talk to Pansy. He didn’t pay much attention to it though, believing that the two females were most likely talking about school things. He wasn’t fully wrong.  
  
Draco on the other hand, was growing increasingly intrigued by the sudden development, more so when he got knowing smirks and laughs when asking about it all.  
  
On the Thursday of that week, an inkling of suspicion crept through Draco during dinner.  
  
He had been talking to Pansy per normal, rambling on about this and that. When he mentioned Potter, he saw all the eighth years at his table and the Gryffindor tables look up at each other before each student conjured up a shot glass, downing the liquid.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Harry had managed to mention him at the same time.  
  
His face flushed pink and his plate suddenly looked very interesting. He refused to look up, even when Minerva demanded the eighth years stay behind for a ‘quick chat’.  
  
“It’s just a game, Headmistress.” One of the Slytherins said, glancing over to the other table still occupied.  
  
“Inter-house bonding and all,” chimed a Gryffindor, giving the older witch a cheeky grin.  
  
Minerva sighed, appreciating the bonding but banning the game none the less.

\----

Saturday rolled around quickly, the presence of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy requested by the headmistress. The latter’s boy heart fluttered slightly, thinking she had been told more about the game. But he quickly pushed that thought away, relieved he needn’t chose a place to hide that night.  
  
Yes, both the boys knew the premises of their houses Saturday fun but refused to properly acknowledge it. Instead, they always opted for hiding from it (and their feelings), their friends taking turns to keep them company during the night.  
  
“You’re not in trouble boys,” Minerva said, seeing them visibly relax. “I just want to know what you’ve thought about future wise.” She explained that both were excelling in charms, Potter in Defence and Malfoy in potions. She was simply curious as to what they thought they wanted to do. When told that they didn’t really know (although Harry had becoming an Auror as an idea), she mentioned that she believed they would do well teaching.  
It was simply an idea for them to think about, and that they’d always be welcomed back at the school if they really wanted.  
  
That heart-warming note was cut short as Minerva’s presence was needed immediately in the medic bay due to all the eighth year Slytherins and Gryffindors cramming themselves in.  
  
With a big sigh, she headed down, two worried boys trailing behind them.  
  
What awaited them was all their friends and housemates very drunk, some with small injuries, all laughing and leaning on each other.  
  
Hermione was asleep on one of the beds, Ron sitting on the bed with her while he talked with Pansy and Blaise – both who were becoming good friends.  
  
Everyone froze when Minerva’s voice rang out, “What is the meaning of this?”  
  
Somehow all on the same page, majority of the students pointed to the two boys behind her, claiming them as the problem. “Just snog already!”  
  
Both Harry and Draco flushed from being called out, sending a glare at their friends who they had heard loud and clear – minus the still sleeping Hermione.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Minerva declared that the next time she caught them playing drinking games they would all get detention, knowing that the situation they put themselves in was enough punishment for this time.  
She turned, moving to leave, but not before she gave the two boys who had followed her a small smile.  
  
With all eyes still trained on them, Draco politely excused himself, hoping to head to the comfort of his own dorm room.  
  
_Unfortunately_ for him, Harry was hot on his heels, asking the boy to slow down and try to have a civil discussion with him.  
  
Getting fed up with being ignored, Harry latched onto Draco’s arm, pulling them both through the wall and into a narrow hidden passage.  
“What, Potter?” Draco snapped, but didn’t try to remove the hand on his arm.  
  
“They think we want to snog, is what.”  
  
Draco watched the flush on the other boy darken, an eyebrow quirking. He took a step closer. “Why would they think that? Surely you did something to make them think that.” He was teasing, having already partially pieced together what the two houses could have possibly done or had in common in this scenario.  
  
“What about you!” Harry tried turning the question around, but Draco was having none of it, claiming he should get an answer because he asked first. He gave in, refusing to look at the other boy entirely. “Fine, I would mention you every now and then… But only because I thought you were up to something.” He said, defending his actions before becoming painfully aware of the hand he had still wrapped around the others arm. He let go like it burnt.  
  
“Why Potter I don’t believe you. You’re all pink and flustered. Surely you’re lying.” Malfoy pressed, taking yet another step, forgetting his previous embarrassment to have a bit of fun. He hoped his instincts were doing the right thing.  
  
“I am not,” Harry said rather defensively, abruptly extremely mindful of how close the other boy was getting – noticing the lick of lips despite his best efforts.  
  
Malfoy’s face broke into a delightful little smirk. “Really?” His disbelief was clear.  
  
Harry momentarily lost himself, the easiness of being able to close the small gap and connect lips so irresistible. He planted the briefest of soft kisses on the other boys’ lips before sliding down the wall, knees up and hiding his face.  
  
Stunned, Malfoy looked at the other boy a genuine smile crossed his face. “Kissing and hiding now are we Potter?”  
  
“Sorry,” Harry mumbled out, not really paying attention to the words said.  
  
“Don’t be a git, at least take me on a date first.”  
  
“What?” Harry’s head shot up, eyes wide behind his frames, staring at the now crouching Malfoy.  
  
“Don’t be daft,” Draco started, standing up and straightening his clothes. “I shall see you in the common room tomorrow morning no later than eight.”  
  
Scrambling up, Harry reached out to the retreating from once again, visibly confused.  
  
Malfoy paused, facing the other once again. “It’s a date,” he said confidently, but worry started to seep through him when he didn’t get a reply.  
  
Suddenly, Harry smiled wide and bright, agreeing to the whole thing and promising to be on time. It seemed he was revised of all his energy as he bounced out of the passageway, most likely off to find the rest of the golden trio.

\----

At the end of the year, the eighth years had organised their own celebration off school grounds and had the times of their lives.  
  
The Daily Prophet had a field trip after sneaking into the party only to find Harry and Draco enjoying themselves, having gone as a couple. Some thought that they shouldn’t have posted the article and just let the boys have their school romance, but others were dying to know all about the Boy-who-lived and his love life.  
  
A few years late, The Daily Prophet lost their minds when they spotted an engagement ring on Harry’s finger, not knowing which lucky witch or wizard had stolen the ex-Auror trainees’ heart.  
  
They thought that he and Draco broke up long ago. In reality, the latter just wanted to stay out of the media after his father was let out of Azkaban on ‘good behaviour’ and then proceeded to cause a massive scene. It was shameful, really.

Later in life:  
After school, Harry had started his Auror training with Ron, but quit halfway. He took Minerva’s offer and started teaching at Hogwarts, splitting his time between charms and defence – both only for the upper grades.  
  
His fiancé was busy getting a potions degree, but would eventually join him at Hogwarts, becoming the best potions professor.  
  
They had a small wedding, leaving the discussion about changing last names for another day as having a Professor Harry Potter and a Professor Draco Potter would be confusing for the students.  
  
After a few years, they had permission to live off grounds, adopting three beautiful children – who they named: James (eldest), Scorpius, and Lily-Luna (youngest).  
  
However, during and after those years, the couple renovated Grimmauld place into a safe haven for students that really needed it, thus raising their child count by many. (The kids weren’t legally theirs, but that didn’t matter).

**Author's Note:**

> Brief context:  
> You know that deleted scene where Draco runs to Harry and says "Potter?" Yeah? I imagine that happened in this version and that Narcissa knew about her sons crush and yeah.


End file.
